


My Immortal

by stormie92



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: BBC Dracula - Freeform, Dracula - Freeform, Eternal Life, F/M, Horror, Love, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: You are new to England and while out exploring one night you run into a strange but handsome man named Count Dracula.Does something bloom?Or are you just his next meal?And how does an immortal love someone that can perish so easily?
Relationships: dracula x reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126





	1. Meeting the Monster

Immortality has its pros and cons just like everything else in this world. He could love for eternity while you could only love him until your last dying breath. The thought of it makes you depressed and although he will never fully admit it, he feels the same sadness as well. He knows that if you remain human that one day he will inevitably have to let you go six feet below where the dead rest. And he will be alone again. Cursed and walking the earth in despair know he will never see you again, the one thing that brought sunlight into his eternal life of horrid darkness.  
Oh, you know the difficulties that stood in front of you when you started seeing the Count. You, however, did not care at all. Nor did he care either. The two of you decided that the pain would be worth it and that someday, although the pain would remain, it would numb back down for him because he has gone 500 years without you, 500 more eventually become bearable once more. Yes? 

You met the Count on one of your nightly walks. You were new to the city and wanted to venture out, see the sights when others were not out as much. Since you were a small child you have always been fascinated with graveyards, mainly the tombstones and mausoleums. The different shapes and sizes were what held your attention because you felt you could tell something about the deceased by their burial. When you were out and about you ran across a graveyard that looked as though it had not been used in a while so you went in to explore. A mausoleum caught your attention and you pranced over to look at it. It was tall, old, and fancy for its time (the date reading sometime back in the 1800s). Instantly, you knew this person had a lot of money and that their family cared very much for them to invest in this resting place. 

A twig snapped behind you, you jumped and turned in the direction of the snapping. Nothing was there that you could see . . . Suddenly, you heard a whooshing noise and a man stood before you. 

“Evening. I hardly ever see anyone out here. Are you alright?” the tall man asked. Nodding your head you looked him over. He was tall, around 6’0 or so, and had hair as black as ravens, and coffee brown eyes so beautiful you felt yourself oddly getting lost in a trance.  
“Yes, sir, I am fine” you spoke nervously.  
“Good, good. Are you new here?”  
“I am. I just moved here and wanted to look around a bit.”  
He smiled “If I might ask, why at night? Most people tend to study their surroundings in the day.”  
You chuckled “I like being around people, I do, however . . . I enjoy the night. It tends to be quieter and I can take in everything around me without being distracted by others.”  
His eyes lit up “I understand that. May I ask your name?”  
“Y/F/N Y/L/N. And you, sir?”  
He extended his hand and you took it “It is most wonderful to meet you, Y/N, I am Count Dracula. Might I accompany you while you wonder about? You never know what monsters may lurk in the dark. Especially in a graveyard.”  
A small laugh escaped your lips “Sure, you can join me. And oh, monsters? You mean like . . . vampires?”  
His brown eyes met your E/C and you swore they got a bit dark with hunger.  
“Vampires, yes” he laughed and offered you his arm which you took. 

The two of you strolled through the graveyard for quite some time. You found yourself admitting to things that you never once thought of telling anyone. He, too, shared more than he has in a while. A peculiar feeling came over him as he stopped to study you.  
“Y/N” he whispered softly in his attractive accent.  
“Yes?”  
“I have not been entirely honest” his eyes began to change from brown to red with black pupils. 

Your heart started to race.  
You wanted to run.  
Yet, something inside of you yelled, do not run.

He stepped closer, placed his hands on your cheeks and leaned down to whisper 

“I am the monster I warned you of” a growl rose from his throat as fangs protruded from his mouth and sunk into your neck.


	2. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula sees your memories and feels your emotions while feeding. He keeps you alive and takes you home where the two of you talk for a little bit. Your friendship with the undead is blossoming.

Flashes of memories ran through Dracula’s mind while he sampled your blood. He saw your childhood, your family and schoolmates. He saw you as a teen and what turned you into a person who enjoys solitude. Just a human living alone in a big, new, scary city.

You whimpered slightly as he held you close.

Dracula closed his eyes as he felt your emotions.  
Happiness.  
Love.  
Heartache.  
Mourning.  
Pain.  
A craving for death, but also, a yearning for life.

His eyes fluttered open as he stopped drinking. You fell unconscious at some point during his little experiment so he picked up you and carried you home. He groaned as he stood outside the door. 

“Y/N? Wake up, even just for a second” he said into your ear. 

You groaned into his chest. 

“Invite me in, dear one” he said to you “May I come in?”

You nodded yes.

“Say it out loud” he ordered.

“Come in.”

Carefully he entered your home; he took you to your room and placed you on your bed. Dracula turned to leave but you began to rustle the blanket he has used to cover you. Silently, he stood by the door, waiting . . . listening.

“You cannot go” you muttered weakly.  
“And why not?” he questioned.  
“It is almost sun up . . . You will die, yes?”

He moved away from the door towards you “Yes, I will.”  
“Stay” you said with more strength.  
“You ask me to stay after what I just did to you? I revealed myself to you, dear Y/N. I am a monster among men.”

Silence filled the room. 

If his heart could beat you would surely hear it. 

“You did not kill me; you brought me home and made sure I was safe. I cannot explain it, possibly you can, but I felt something when you drank from me. I felt . . . memories?” You questioned aloud. 

He remained silent still.

You spoke up even louder “And besides, Dracula, we humans are monsters too. No one is perfect. Every single one of us alive has had some sort of dark thought. Be it the death of one or thousands. We like to pretend that we are good and not evil. The thing is? We are a mixture of both good and evil. It is within us all to commit horrendous acts. You are not alone.”

A slight smirk crossed his face “500 years of being alive, Y/N, I have met many humans. I will agree with you in ways but not in others. Yes, humans do have this darkness within their souls, this ability to commit heinous acts . . . however, some humans are truly good. Are they not? They live their whole life and never once harm another creature. They give to those in need. Feed people who need to be fed. House them, even. Stop wars. Never once did they turn to the other side.”

You were a little drowsy by this point but moved slightly so you were sitting up in bed “Defending humans is not something I really expected from a vampire” you chuckle. “They may have been good in their life by never doing anything wrong but, my friend; you never know what they think. Correct? They could give all they want and save the world but at the end of the day they may think thoughts of hate. You said you are over 500? Well, you should know better. You think yourself a monster but think good of all humans? Reevaluate.”

“Not many people have spoken to me like that, Y/N. I would advise you that it is not wise to do so.”

You laughed loudly “You will learn to accept it. Now, you can stay here tonight, okay? There is a guest room you can use. Close the curtains. I do not feel like dusting you up later.”

“Thank you” he grinned showing his teeth. Turning on his heels he walked back towards the door.

“Dracula?” you called out.

Dracula paused “Yes?”

“Why did you not kill me?”

“I find you intriguing.”

“What did you see when you drank my blood?”

“I saw everything.” 

“And what did you think?” you closed your eyes and covered yourself back up.

He was quiet for just a second “I think, Y/N, that you and I have met for a reason.”

Dracula waited to see if you were going to reply or ask more question but all he heard instead was your breathing slowing down as you fell into your own world.

When you woke up hours later your head was throbbing. Next to your bed was a glass of water and a note that read “You will feel better soon, I assure you. I do hope that we can talk later this evening. I closed the curtains so you need not worry about cleaning up after me.”

As the hours passed by you wandered about your house doing minuscule things such as cleaning, writing, or reading. The clock kept ticking and with each tic toc you heard, you grew a bit more impatient.

You began to wonder if there was something wrong with you. He’s a vampire. You let a vampire into your home. You told him to stay. And now you grow ever impatient until you can finally speak to him again. 

“He’s over 500 years old,” you said to yourself “500, Y/N!! He has killed how many people in that time? What makes you think you might be an exception? Lord have mercy . . . I am not all there in the head, am I?”

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

Finally, the sun began to set and you walked with a fast pace to the guest room in which he stayed. 

Before you even had a chance to knock on the door he opened it. 

“I heard you coming,” he told you “I cannot stay tonight but I really do wish to talk with you.”

“I would enjoy that. I have many questions, if I may ask them.”

“Of course. Shall we go for a walk?”

The two of you left side by side as you started your walk. It was a cool, damp night and fog rose around the two of you. 

“The myths of vampires . . . garlic? Silver bullets?”

“No, that is false. Silver bullets are false too, they cannot kill a vampire. Those are for werewolves.”

You gasped “Oh . . . are they real?”

“Anything is possible.”

“Do you need to kill every human? And how do you not infect your victims? I mean, I am still human, correct?”

“You are, I only tasted. You do have just a bit of me within you though now. I do not need to kill every human but alas, if I do not kill them and they remember me? They will kill me. Or at least try.”

“Everything” you repeated, “you said last night that you saw everything. Tell me more?”

“When I drink I get glimpses of the person and I absorb traits, for instance, languages and accents. I saw your memories starting from childhood up until now. I felt your emotions” he paused for a brief moment as he studied your face. “And you said before you fell asleep that you possibly felt something in me. That, my dear, would be also is a first. Pray tell, what was it? What did it feel like?” his voice became low as he questioned you.

Thinking on how to answer him, you stopped in your tracks. 

“It was a sensation. Emotions. I felt . . . Lonely, Dracula. I also felt this intense craving for something that I know I could never have. I know not what though.”

Dracula shook his head whispering so quietly it was almost inaudible “I know”.

“What is it?” you asked curiously. Dracula stood silent while your eyes never broke contact with one another. Deep down inside of you, a part pondered if you should not have asked. 

“I enjoy my life, Y/N, and I would not change many things about my life. However, I sometimes miss the sun. She is most beautiful, is she not?”

“She is” you smiled sadly. 

“And I miss companionship. Oh yes, I get to be with humans but only for a short while. You poor creatures have a tendency to die. The ones I have tried to turn never come out the way I desire. Loneliness, you say? I am not lonely, Y/N. I just crave a bit more than what is meant for my kind.”

At that moment it felt as though your heart was breaking into little pieces for the man who stood in front of you. The man who calls himself a monster is the man who thirsts for the feeling of sunlight against his flesh. He wants the ability to see the majestic star rise in the early hours of dawn. To be able to see her paint the morning sky with oranges, pinks, blues, and purples with swirls blending into the other colors. It is a masterpiece in its own right . . . something that he can only see in painted art and described to him by those who can feel the warmth beating down upon their living flesh. 

You smiled even though you felt sadness “I am sorry.”  
“No need for you to be sorry. Although it is not the same I can still see her in paintings and drawings. I can envision her in my mind” he looked up towards the night sky. Stillness filled the atmosphere around both of you.  
“I may have a remedy to help with companionship” you broke the quiet.   
“Oh yes?” he spoke with a hint of sarcasm.  
“I know that I am human and I cannot beat death . . . I think, however, that I could be of use to you. I could be a companion for whatever time I have left here on Earth.”  
He shifted closer until your faces were mere inches apart “Why?”   
Not budging or feeling intimidated you responded while staring him down “I think we both need one another. I can walk amongst the light . . . I can tell you stories of the days and at night you can tell me of yourself. What I mean Dracula is that we both need a friend who can understand and not judge the other.”   
“Tsk, tsk, tsk Y/N . . . You are very intelligent but most would say that you are not the brightest requesting to be . . . friends” he said that word with venom but also with amusement. “With a vampire.”

“I do not care about what others think. Their opinions matter not. What do you say?” You extended your hand. Dracula looked you over like a book he wanted to read but needed to be sure it would hold his interest. Carefully, he took your hand and kissed it. 

“I am fascinated by you, Y/N. I will make you last.”


	3. Darkness Lurks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula has felt something dark heading your way. He wishes to stop whatever force is at work but can he?  
> He walks in on you having a nightmare. What he sees when he joins minds with you . . . well, even the undead can be alarmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Turtle who told me about the London Underground. 
> 
> Also, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and enjoying it. I hope that I can make your days and nights a little more fangtastic.

Tranquility never lasts for the living. There is always something or someone that will uproot the peace that one has created. No matter how hard humans try to avoid this wickedness, it will still come.  
Dracula knew that something was around the corner. It is something lurking in the darkness that is coming for you. He saw pictures flash through his mind. And he smelled an odor that one could only describe as immoral. A reckoning of which he knew he wanted to save you from. After all, if anyone in this world was going to take you from the living, it would be Count Dracula himself.  
Dracula need not ask for permission now to enter your home. He came over, unannounced, on an unusually warm and sticky night. He watched you as you slept but he did not enjoy what he was witnessing. Normally you sleep so peacefully . . . so beautifully. Not tonight . . . tonight you tossed and turned. Dracula moved forward to sit on the side of the bed that was unoccupied. Without hurrying, he bent down over you, placing his fangs into your neck and began to drink while you slept. He wished to see what you were dreaming of. He wanted to be a part of it so that he could help. 

\------------DREAM------------------------------------------

Dracula looked around his surroundings in the dream. He could tell he was in London. There was water, a river, the Thames?  
“Yes,” he whispered as he crouched down to touch the water “there is a tunnel nearby . . . or tunnels?”  
He stood back up and began to search for you. He did not need to look too hard because you screamed and it alerted his senses as to where you were.

“No!” you yelled at the pale man who chased after you. You ran and ran until your lungs began to ache. Slowing down, you hid near a bridge. Footsteps grew closer to where you were hiding. You felt sick to your stomach while your mind was screaming at you to start running again. A quiet whimper escaped from your lips as you bolted from your spot and towards land, away from the water. 

Dracula saw you run and he noticed the man coming after to you. 

The ground was wet, muddy and slippery. Losing your balance you fell into the mud. You felt a hand grab your ankle and yank you ruthlessly towards him. The man was incredibly pale, like fresh snow. His eyes frightened you because they looked almost black. He grinned at you showing off some of his teeth that were pointed, not identical to Dracula, they looked shaved down. “You think I would let you get away that easy?” he laughed maniacally. You frantically looked for a way out. A little bit behind you rested a tunnel . . . you glanced back towards the man and slammed your free foot into his face.  
“You little bi-“  
Once more you kicked him. His grip on you loosened, reaching towards his face where blood began to drip down like crimson rain. You quickly gathered to your feet and raced with all the speed you could muster to the tunnel. 

Dracula now stood by the man who could not see him. He looked upon the man’s face. He smelled the air around him. It was the same stench, the exact odor, he had smelled lately. This was the man that Dracula had sensed was coming for you. This was a dream though . . . how were you dreaming of this?  
“Y/N is special” Dracula told himself. 

The man regained himself, stood up and bolted after you into the tunnel.  
“Oh God,” you muttered under your breath while you look around. “What way do I go? What have I done?”  
Left? Right? Or straight ahead? You felt like you were in a labyrinth . . . and the man behind you was the Minotaur. “Right” you whispered while you ran down the tunnel. You entered into an even bigger room now and learned quickly that you had made a big mistake. There were no more tunnels to go into . . . The room was made with bricks that looked antique. To the left were giant doors made from steel or some sort of metal, dark and rusty. They were not meant to be opened ever again though . . . Sealed shut until the day the earth ends. You shivered from both the horror of the man who was getting closer and the water that had seeped into your shoes. 

“I am so close to you, child. I can sense your horror . . . Ohhh, please, save some of that horror for me. I wish to see it up close and personal.”

Dracula now stood next to you. He, too, sensed your complete horror. He heard your heart racing a million miles and your sharp breaths. If the man did not harm you; you most certainly would have harmed yourself with panic.

The man was now in the room with the two of you “Hello again”. He laughed once more while he pranced towards you. “Nowhere for you to run now, lovey.”

You glared at the man. If looks could kill, he would surely be on his way to the fiery depths of Hell. 

“Who are you?” you asked as your voice broke. 

“I am Unknown. I belong to the Legion.”

“What do you want?” you tried to hold back your tears. Your eyes started to burn.

“Your blood” he snarled while he pushed you down to the ground. Water splattered on your face but there was not enough to drown you in. He ripped out a knife from his sheath. 

You tried to wriggle out from underneath him to no avail. He caressed your face with the blade while staring into your eyes.

“Master was right . . . you are stunning” his eyes darkened when he raised the knife to your neck. “This might hurt, just a wee bit” he giggled. 

“Please . . . no, do not” you pleaded. 

Dracula wanted to look away but he could not take his eyes off of the scene.

“No use begging” he growled as he dug the knife in and sliced your throat open. You gurgled, choking on your own blood and suffocating very slowly. You tried to move your hand to your neck; sadly, you were too weak to move. The man collected your blood in tiny vials and when he got what he needed he left. 

Dracula got down next to you. He knew it was all a dream but he did not want you to be alone. 

A few tears fell down your face and plopped into the water. Dracula watched as the water in the tunnel turned blood red. He did not need to go out to check the river . . . for he knew that it too would be painted crimson with the blood of the innocent. 

_____END DREAM____________________________________________

Dracula left your dream. His eyes gazing down at you as the moon illuminated your features. You were drenched in sweat, heartbeat accelerated and whimpering growing louder. You started to scream as you jolted upright reaching for your throat. Gasping for air, you saw that Dracula was there in your room.  
“I . . . am not dead . . .” you started to cry.  
Dracula sat down next to you and touched your shoulder “No, dear one, you are not dead. It was all a nightmare. See? You are alive and well, heart still beating.”  
“I sensed you in my dream, why?”  
He wiped away a few of your tears “I happened to be here when you started to have the nightmare. I wanted to know what you were seeing, experience it for myself. You know what I did.”  
“It felt so real though.”  
“Dreams can sometimes be a way to see things coming . . . A glimpse of the past or the future.”  
Pushing your body closer, you wrapped your arms around him and rested your head “Are you saying that I dreamt my own death?”  
He placed his hands on your back to rub up and down. Deep down, he knew this would bring some sort of comfort. Resting his head on top of yours he declared “Y/N, I can promise you this, I will keep you safe. No one will ever harm you. And if they dare try, well” his voice turned threatening 

“They will rue the day were ever born.”


	4. We Are Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction of the man in your nightmares. His plans for you and also for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for not posting yesterday and that it took longer today as well. There was a house emergency and I sadly could not get to write during that time. This chapter is short. I will try and make the next one longer. <3

Unknown, as he liked to be called, was Legion itself. One man with a million different voices of horror inside his mind. His obsession with the occult came quite early and as he grew it older, the obsession grew with him. He dabbled in the dark arts, made deadly potions that he sold to housewives or angry husbands who wished to rid themselves of their spouses or mistresses. He performed magic for those who paid to make someone fall in love with them, make money, and even become leaders. 

He grew bored of such simple games, however.

One day he decided to go even bigger . . . Sacrifices. Unknown started to abduct men and women, mainly those in the young adult age. He did not want children or the elderly, because their blood was no longer good. The young had not experienced life and the elderly’s blood was tainted with a long life, memories that he did not want. Young adults, he believed, were just right because they had experience living but not too much that their minds were poisoned. 

Unknown had become a man obsessed with vampires, strigoi, draugr, adze . . . Legends of the undead. Those who roamed the earth that were neither dead nor living and fed off humans. He was hungry to become an undead legend himself. The alpha voice inside his head told Unknown, the omega, that if he abducted and killed certain people, he would transform. All he needed was a certain amount of blood and the absolute perfect night to do the ritual, which happens to be on the night of a blood moon. Unknown had almost collected all the blood he needed, the only thing he was missing? You. 

Unbeknownst to you, he had been following you since your arrival in London. You were the correct age, with perfect skin, hair and looks. You were beautiful. 

You were his missing puzzle piece.  
His mind was already made up but on a certain dark night, he saw you with a mysterious man. The man was tall, with raven black hair, eyes the color of coffee, and when the man smile, his teeth looked perfect for digging into the flesh of human necks. 

“He is a real one, Unknown” the Alpha whispered.  
“He is?”  
Alpha growled “He looks the role . . . does he not?”  
Another voice faintly whispered “He looks familiar. A legend we read?”  
Alpha snarled “He is. His name escapes me but I recognize him.”  
Unknown nodded “Perfect . . . our final victim is connected to us!”  
“I chose wisely,” Alpha said with enthusiasm “In a matter of days, my children; we will walk amongst his kind. We will be accepted.”  
In unison, Unknown heard inside his head, “We Are Legion”. 

While Unknown and the others tried to sleep that night with excitement in their heart, a new voice was heard quietly saying a name. Unknown and Alpha spoke back “What are you saying?”

The voice grew deeper, darker and bellowed 

“Vlad . . . Impaler . . . Warlord.”

Their excitement intensified. 

While they all finally fell asleep, the voice cried out in pleasure 

“Son of the Devil.”


	5. The End is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken after a final dream that gives a grim warning.

Nightmares can manifest to the real world sometimes. Maybe we will them into reality by thinking about them nonstop or possibly it could be a little thing called destiny. Nightmares can be a premonition of things to come and of things that cannot be changed. No matter how hard we try we cannot escape fate nor death. Humans have been trying for centuries to do so but to no avail. 

Fate and death will always come for us for in the end we all have a date with the Reaper. 

Your date was drawing near. 

You knew because you felt it deep within your soul. The nightmares had begun to get worse night after night. They were more vivid than ever and more details started to appear in the dreams.

After his feedings Dracula would come to see you; only to find you drenched in sweat. You would wake by him rousing you and then tell him every detail. 

“When he comes for you, I will be there,” Dracula told you reassuringly.  
“What if it is done in the sun?”  
“Try to not think of such things. Everything will be fine.”

You sat next to him and whispered: “What will be, will be.”

He nodded in agreement but secretly hoped that he could keep you safe.

Not long after that conversation with Dracula you had a final dream. Everything was all black and you felt ice cold. A voice purred “We are coming”.

You awoke with a scream. Frantically glancing around the room you realized that you were all alone. The sun had risen and the beams were shining through your window onto you. You squinted your eyes while you jumped up to close the curtains. Your heart was beating fast still and you tried to calm yourself down by making tea. Sitting at the dining room table, you cried. It was only after you had sat down with your drink, and after your heart calmed itself, did you realized how you truly felt. 

Almost dead.   
Slightly cold.  
A little broken.

You knew that someday Death would reach out with his bony hands for you but you did not think that it would be so soon. 

You did not wish to leave . . . you especially did not want to leave Dracula already. The mere thought of losing him made your heart hurt. And the thought of him losing you made it hurt twice as much. He may have lived many, many centuries without companionship . . . and you had no doubt he would live many more centuries after you . . . It was just the thought of him being alone again after he formed this bond with you that made you crack. 

This was the first time in a very long time that he bonded to a human, he told you. He admitted that quite some time ago there was another by the name of Agatha but that she had to leave because she was called by her God. He survived her but the look of loss on his face when he spoke of her told you differently. The man who believes himself to be a monster with no beating heart was more human than actual living, breathing humans themselves. 

Legion is coming, you repeated inside your head.

“Soon. . . I feel it” you wept into your hands. 

The bond between you and Dracula was strong. He must have heard you scream or cry because  
Dracula’s voice entered your mind “You will be fine, Y/N.”

“And if I am not?” 

“I will kill them. Slowly.”


	6. Update for everyone as to why I haven't updated this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, update as to why I have not posted in a bit.

I would like to apologise for not updating this this story. Real life is getting to me. My grandma has been in and out of the hospital for awhile now. When she comes home, my mom and I help her. I haven't had much time to write.. 

Three days ago she was taken to the ER once again? She's been there for 3 days now. Last update we (mom and I) got was that she is sleeping a lot because they are giving her so many meds for pain and this and that... She's not conscious much, if at all. Everyone believes she is giving up.. 

Once things calm down/get back to normal, I will keep up writing this story because I do have ideas. I just do not have much time to sit and write with phone calls and what not.

Thank you all very much!


End file.
